


The Future Is Forgiven

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [8]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Art, Extremely Pure, Gen, extremely cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: There's still hope.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Future Is Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> This is the cutest goddamn thing I made for this exchange and hopefully it cancels out some of the more cursed macaroni art in this collection.


End file.
